


Simple Things

by lasairfhiona



Category: Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has learned to enjoy the simple things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

Charlie looked at the small tree Ted had put up in their still empty house.  There weren't any decorations on the tree, they didn't have any. Ted had strung multi-colored lights so the tree twinkled in the dark room. Ted had obviously been shopping judging by the few wrapped packages under the tree. It was his first Christmas since his release, he didn't remember the protocol of buying gifts for people around him.  Ted was obvious, so was Constance.  But Dani? Bobby? He barely wanted to buy a present for his father and Olivia's wedding.  Did he have to buy them a Christmas present?  No, it all took more thought than he wanted to put into it at the moment.  He just wanted to sit and enjoy the tree and the twinkling lights without guards and bars.  It was a simple thing but he liked the simple things now.


End file.
